Kids For Character
At Universal Studios FL with Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. Trustworthiness, Respect, Responsibility, Fairness, Caring and Citizenship #Julie Woo and Leon Macneal from The Puzzle Place #Barney, Baby Bop and BJ #Ms. Frizzle and Liz the Lizard from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop from Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Binya Binya, James and Vanessa from Nick jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #B1 and B2, The Bananas in Pyjamas #Bump the Elephant #Dr Suess' The Cat in the Hat #Charlie Chalk #Dusty the Dinosaur #Hanna-Barbera's Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble #Garfield #Hanna-Barbera's George Jetson #Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound #Huxley Pig #Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends #Kino's Storytime #Ludwig Bemelmans's Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Paddington Bear #Beatrix Potter's Peter Rabbit #Pillsbury Doughboy #Pingu #Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door #Popeye the Sailor Man #Rosie and Jim #Hanna-Barbera's Scooby Doo #Peanuts's Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt #Eric Hill's Spot the Dog #SuperTed #Tommy Pickles from Rugrats #Thomas the Tank Engine #Winnie the Pooh #Woody Woodpecker Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''Pillsbury Doughboy'' © 1996 Pillsbury Company #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Dusty The Dinosaur'' © 1996 Abbey Home Entertainment #''SuperTed'' © 1996 Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #''Rosie and Jim'' © 1996 Ragdoll Productions #''B1 and B2'' © 1996 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. #''Huckleberry Hound'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Huxley Pig'' © 1996 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd #''Paddington Bear'' © 1996 Paddington & Co. Ltd/Michael Bond #''Polkaroo'' © 1996 TVOntario in Canada #''Johnson'' © 1996 Film Australia #''Charlie Chalk'' © 1996 Woodland Animations Ltd #''Pingu'' © 1996 Pingu Filmstudio Swizterland/The Pygos Group #''Tommy Pickles'' © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #''Popeye'' © 1996 Associated Artists Productions #''Winnie The Pooh'' © 1996 Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. #''Snoopy'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Lucy van Pelt'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Bump'' © 1996 Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation Songs #It's Your Character That Counts #Six Simple Words #The Puzzle Place Theme #Barney Theme #Respect #I'm Madeline #Team Mates #Cat, Hat/In French, chat chapeau./In Spanish, el gato en un sombrero #He's a Cat #Winnie the Pooh #Rumbly in My Tumbly #It's Not Fair #Brontosaurus #Go Underneath the Broomstick #Friends and Family #Bananas in Pyjamas Theme #Thomas' Anthem #Spot Theme #We're Kids for Character Videos of Kids for Character *Kids for Character (1996) *Choices Count (1997) *Treasure Hunt (1998) Starring of Kids For Character *1. (Trustworthiness) #The Puzzle Place: Finder's Keepers #Rosie and Jim: Hats #Yogi Bear: Robin Hood Yogi and Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! #Johnson & Friends: Going Away #Huxley Pig Go Camping #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends: The Tales of Peter Rabbit *2 (Respect) #Barney: Learn About Respect #Paddington Goes to School #The Jetsons #Popeye for President #Pingu at School *3. (Responsibility) #The Magic School Bus: Wet All Over #Pillsbury Doughboy #Scooby Goes Hollywood #Madeline and the Old Violin #The Man Called Flintstone #Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *4. (Fairness) #Lamb Chop's Play Along: Learn About Fairness #Woody Woodpecker: International Woodpecker #Huckleberry Hound: Freeway Patrol and Postman Panic #Bump Has a Funny Day #A Day Full of Songs #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Kiss, Snoopy, Lost Blanket, Lucy Loves Schroeder and Linus and Lucy *5. (Caring) #Gullah Gullah Island: The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show #Bananas in Pyjamas: Wet Paint #A Rugrats Vacation #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine Sing Along: Thomas We Love You *6. (Citizenship) #Babar's Triumph #Charlie Chalk: Arnolds Night Out #Spot Goes to the Fair #Superted and the Lumberjacks #Garfield on the Town #Polka Dot Door: Polkaroo vs. A Dinosaur Kids for Character: Treasure Hunt The Character Counts! Kids were on the Treasure Hunt, with the Star of Saturday Morning with a Clue with Then. Songs and Music *"It's Your Character That Counts" - written by Paul Tracy *"Six Simple Words" - written by Joseph Phillips and Tony Peugh *"The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" theme (instrumental only) *"The Little Lulu Show" theme (instrumental only) *"The Ren & Stimpy Show" Fire Dogs/Happy Happy Joy Joy *"The Smurfs" theme (Season 7 only) *"The Harvey Girls" theme (instrumental only) *"I Am Weasel" theme (instrumental only) *"Danger Mouse" theme (alternative only) *"Peter Pan and the Pirates" theme *"Jungle Cubs" theme (The Bare Necessities in Both Opening and Ending) *"Beetlejuice" theme *"Recess" theme *"Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?" theme (instrumental only) *"The Treasure" - written by Paul Tracy Cast *Mark Augustine as Joey *Brittany Bentley as Sarah *Corey Hayes as Michael *Jaklyn Kenney as Maria *Tessa Ludwick as Katie *John Mountford as Patrick Voice Cast *Charlie Adler as I. R. Baboon *Pamela Adlon as Baloo and Ashley Spinelli *Lucille Bliss as Smurfette *Rodger Bumpass as Chief *Michael Caloz as Annie *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince LaSalle *Alyson Court as Lydia Deetz *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Kaa *Tim Curry as Captain Hook *Elizabeth Daily as Bagheera *Jason Davis as Mikey Blumberg *Debi Derryberry as Tinker Bell *Bruce Dinsmore as Tubby Tompkins *Michael Dorn as I. M. Weasel *Jeannie Elias as Gloria Glad *Ajay Fry as Alvin *Whoopi Goldberg as Little Lotta *Michael Gough as Gopher *David Jason as Danger Mouse *Ashley Johnson as Gretchen *Edward Kelsey as Baron Silas Greenback and Colonel K *Christina Lange as Wendy Darling *Andrew Lawrence as T. J. *Jason Marsden as Peter Pan, Louie and Shere Khan *Courtland Mead as Gus Griswald *Don Messick as Papa Smurf (archive footage) *Rita Moreno as Carmen Sandiego *Stephen Ouimette as Beetlejuice *Rob Paulsen as Hathi *Terry Scott as Penfold *Kath Soucie as Little Audrey *Cree Summer as Little Dot *Tracey Ullman as Little Lulu *Billy West as Ren and Stimpy *Paul Winchell as Gargamel (archive footage) The Saturday Morning Sneak Peek Celebration one of the Saturday morning previews with "Weird Al" Yankovic, Melissa Joan Hart. and all the Stars of Saturday morning in 1992. Hosted by *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Melissa Joan Hart Special Guest Stars *MC Hammer/Hammerman (Hammerman) *Potsworth (Potsworth & Co.) *Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Mr. Bogus (Mr. Bogus) *Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kevin Keene/Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) *Little Audrey (The Adventures of Little Audrey) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) Voiced cast #C.D. Barnes as Spider-Man #Corey Burton as Gruffi Gummi #Cam Clarke as Mr. Bogus #Jim Cummings as Zummi Gummi and Hong Kong Phooey #MC Hammer as Hammerman #Matt Hill as Captain N #Mae Questel as Little Audrey (archive footage) #Clive Revill as Potsworth #Kath Soucie as Little Audrey #Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog The Talespin Saturday Morning Preview Starring The Brady Kids from The Brady Bunch in the Air Force Office with Postcards of the Saturday Morning Stars and Clips from Baloo, Punky Berster, Mr. T, Hammerman and More Aired in 1993. Clips *Hammerman (Ep: Winnies Winner) *Mister T (Ep: Case of the Casino Caper) *Dungeons & Dragons (Ep: Valley of the Unicorns) *It's Punky Brewster (Ep: Little Orphan Punky) *The Littles (Ep: Lights, Camera, Littles) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (Ep: Fishing Tackler/La Petite Parade) *Rocko's Modern Life (Ep: Trash-O-Madness) *Count Duckula (Ep: The Ghost of McCastle McDuckula) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Ep: Stop That Pigeon) *Talespin (Ep: The Road to Macadamia) The Saturday Morning Special Fun Park The Saturday Morning Special hosted by "Weird Al" Yankovic featuring Melissa Joan Hart, The Cast of Perfect Strangers, The Cast of Boy Meets World, The Cast of Family Matters, Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo, Alf, Grammi Gummi and other Stars with new Shows in 1995 Clips *50's: #Heckle and Jeckle, Woody Woodpecker, Huckleberry Hound, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy and Felix the Cat *60's: #King Leonardo, The Flintstones, Mister Magoo, The Bugs Bunny Show, Top Cat, Dick Tracy, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Little Audrey's Cartoon Show, Deputy Dawg, The Jetsons and Beany and Cecil #Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties, Wally Gator, The Mighty Hercules, Tennessee Tuxedo, The Funny Company, Jonny Quest, Underdog, Peter Potamus, Magilla Gorilla, The Porky Pig Show, Atom Ant, Roger Ramjet, Squiddly Diddly, Frankenstein, Jr., The Impossibles and George of the Jungle #Herculoids, Birdman, Spider-Man, Archie, The Banana Splits, The Pink Panther, Cattanooga Cats, Dastardly and Muttley and Penelope Pitstop *70's: #Groovie Goolies, Josie and the Pussycats, Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, The Funky Phantom, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, The Brady Kids, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, Lassie's Rescue Rangers, The Wombles, Goober and the Ghost Chasers and Inch High, Private Eye #Jeannie, Mission: Magic!, Speed Buggy, Super Friends, Yogi's Gang, Roobarb, Hong Kong Phooey, The Great Grape Ape, Paddington and Jabberjaw #Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Captain Caveman, Crazylegs Crane, Casper and the Angels and The New Shmoo *80's: #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Richie Rich, Tom and Jerry, Thundarr the Barbarian, Kwicky Koala, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Danger Mouse, Pac-Man, The Puppy's New Adventures, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, The Littles and Inspector Gadget #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Dungeons & Dragons, The Wind in the Willows, Rubik, the Amazing Cube, Mr. T, Muppet Babies, Kidd Video, Turbo Teen, Alias the Jester, Jem, Thundercats, Punky Brewster, Disney's Gummi Bears and She-Ra: Princess of Power #Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Dennis the Menace, Foofur, The Raggy Dolls, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ALF, Beverly Hills Teens, DuckTales, Popeye and Son, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Ed Grimley, Garfield and Friends and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Raggedy Ann and Andy, Charlie Chalk, Count Duckula, Babar, Camp Candy, Captain N, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, The Karate Kid and The Super Mario Bros *90's: #The Dreamstone, Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Peter Pan and the Pirates, TaleSpin, The Wizard of Oz, Tiny Toon Adventures, Back to the Future, Darkwing Duck, Hammerman and Ren & Stimpy #Rugrats, Sailor Moon, Goof Troop, The Little Mermaid, The Addams Family, Taz-Mania, Sonic the Hedgehog, Madeline, Bonkers, Rocko's Modern Life, Animaniacs, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Bump in the Night, Free Willy, The Tick, Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? and Baby Huey *New Shows: Action Man, Oakie Doke, Fantomcat, Little Lulu, Freakazoid!, Dumb and Dumber, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and The Mask Voiced Cast *Don Adams as Tennessee Tuxedo and Inspector Gadget *Joe Alaskey as Tweety, Baby Huey and Sylvester *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Dayton Allen as Heckle and Jeckle *Jim Backus as Mr. Magoo *Jackson Beck as King Leonardo and Buzzy Crow *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Barney Rubble, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, Pal the Puppy and Dino *Lucille Bliss as Smurfette *Bradley Bolke as Chumley Walrus *Corey Burton as Gruffi Gummi and Dale *Bettina Bush as Lucy Little *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Hair Bear, Peter Potamus, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Mr. Jinks, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss and Mudsy *William Callaway as Square Bear *Tara Charandoff as Hello Kitty *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Bernard Cribbins as Great Uncle Bulgaria and Orinoco *Scatman Crothers as Hong Kong Phooey *Bill Cosby as Fat Albert *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Zummi Gummi, Lurch, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, Tazmanian Devil, Darkwing Duck and King Louie *Larry D. Mann as Crazylegs Crane *Robert David Hall as Dinky Little *Danny Dark as Superman *David Eccles as Krumm *Bill Fagerbakke as Harry Dunne *Shannon Farnon as Wonder Woman *June Foray as Rocky, Jokey Smurf, Little Jim and Grammi Gummi *Paul Frees as Squiddly Diddly *Matt Frewer as Lloyd Christmas *Ajay Fry as Alvin *Soleil Moon Frye as Punky Brewster *Paul Fusco as ALF *Ed Gilbert as Baloo *Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf *Mark Griffin as Action Man *MC Hammer as Hammerman *David Holt as Oakie Doke *Marty Ingels as Pac-Man *Neil Innes as Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess *David Jason as Toad and Danger Mouse *Allen Jenkins as Officer Dibble *Tom Kenny as Heffer Wolfe *Maurice LaMarche as Popeye *Joe Lynch as Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Jim MacGeorge as Beany Boy and Captain Huffenpuff *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Jason Marsden as Peter Pan *Dallas McKennon as Archie Andrews *Julie McWhirter as Sassette Smurfling, Casper and Jeannie *Bill Melendez as Snoopy *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla and Bluto *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Jabberjaw, Atom Ant, Papa Smurf, Azrael, Sebastian, Astro and Muttley *Rita Moreno as Carmen Sandiego *Noelle North as Slouchy Smurfling and Cubbi Gummi *Laurie O'Brien as Baby Piggy *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Susan Olsen as Cindy Brady *Gary Owens as Roger Ramjet *Ron Palillo as Rubik *Rob Paulsen as Gusto, Yakko Warner and The Mask *Robert Powell as Fantomcat *Mae Questel as Little Audrey *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Sean Roberge as Tuxedo J. Orville Sam *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid *Bill Scott as Bullwinkle and Dudley Do-Right *Irv Shoemaker as Cecil the Seasick Sea Serpent and Dishonest John *Martin Short as Ed Grimley *Everett Sloane as Dick Tracy *Kath Soucie as Phil DeVille, Lil Deville and Betty DeVille *Olan Soule as Batman *Arnold Stang as Top Cat *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker *Jimmy Tapp as Hercules *Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone *Tom Thomas as Broken Feather *Stacy Heather Tolkin as Sally Brown *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson, Josie McCoy and Penelope Pitstop *Jane Webb as Betty Cooper *Frank Welker as Dynomutt, Foofur, Glomer, Baby Kermit, Hefty Smurf, Droopy and Slick Wolf *Billy West as Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Cat *Nancy Wible as Shrinkin' Violette *Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk *Paul Winchell as Fleegle, Bubi Bear, Gargamel, Dick Dastardly and Goober the Dog *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Doug Young as Doggie Daddy Nickelodeon's Maxed-Out Mondays Maxed-Out Mondays bring your Nickeloeon Cartoons on Every Monday. Monday Weekends #Underdog #Beetlejuice #The Alvin Show #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters #Rocko's Modern Life #Inspector Gadget #Danger Mouse #Doug #KaBlam! #New Yogi Bear Show #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #Looney Tunes #The Ren & Stimpy Show #The Angry Beavers #The Adventures of Tintin #Children's BBC (Noddy, Fireman Sam and Oakie Doke) #The Little Bits #The Raggy Dolls #Rugrats #Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon's Grand Slam Saturday Grand Slam Saturday is on Saturday at 9:00 to 6:00 with Nickelodeon Cartoons like The Ren & Stimpy Show, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, Inspector Gadget, Looney Tunes, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, The Wild Thornberrys, Roobarb, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Trap Door, Animaniacs, Danger Mouse, The Raggy Dolls, Hey Arnold!, KaBlam!, Doug, The New Yogi Bear Show, The Alvin Show, Count Duckula and Rugrats It's a Happy Birthday The Special video from children with Characters from McDonald's, E.T., Muppet Barbie, Babies, Tonka, Cabbage Patch Kids, Hot Wheels and many more to celebrate a little girl's birthday. There are 27 characters in the Happy Birthday Train, each one has a special surprise. #Ronald McDonald in a red Happy Meal box (with Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird and two Fry Kids) #Barbie as a ballerina (spins around) #Hot Wheels (Car spins around loop) #Sonic the Hedgehog on TV (with Tails and Dr Robotnik) #ET in a spaceship #CatDog riding on a Skateboard #Orinoco from The Wombles sitting on top of the picnic basket #Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales riding on bicycle #Blue M&M on the Taxi (with a Orange M&M) #Little Audrey, Baby Huey and Katnip are riding on Nightmare (with Casper the Friendly Ghost flying around) #Top Cat in the Dustbin, popping his head out #Brother and Sister from the Berenstain Bears on a seesaw #a Tonka truck with a red parcel on board #Cabbage Patch Doll on a rocking horse #101 Dalmatians in a parcel #Little Mermaid & Flounder #Hercules is riding on Pegasus #Wallace and Gromit were on the motorbike and sidecar from A Close Shave #Rugrats' Angelica riding on her toy car #Cubbi Gummi is on a hang gliding (with Zummi Gummi and Sunni Gummi) #Fievel from An American Tail is riding on a rowing boat #The Rescue Rangers (Chip and Dale) are Balancing on the Nut #The Muppet Babies' Baby Kermit standing on a turntable, holding Baby Piggy above his head #Peanuts (Snoopy playing an organ) #Tiny Toons (Babs & Buster) with birthday cake #Looney Tunes (featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) #Happy Meal Guys on a tray Greatest Cartoon Countdown CBS will air an two-hour weekdays program called CBS'S GREATEST CARTOON COUNTDOWN on June, July and August starting at 5:00 to 7:00 The lineup of this program is a little different from the similar program which ran last year, THE GREATEST CARTOONS OF ALL TIME, with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons A complete list follows: *Duck Amuck (Staring Daffy Duck) *One Froggy Evening (Staring Michigan J. Frog) *The Band Concert (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Donald Duck) *Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian) *The Simpsons including Family Portrait, Bart's Little Fantasy and World War III *Gertie the Dinosaur *Red Hot Riding Hood (Staring Slick Wolf and Red) *Dough for the Do-Do (Staring Porky Pig) *Gerald McBoing-Boing *King-Size Canary *Pigs in a Polka *Rabbit of Seville (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *Mickey's Birthday Party (Staring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck) *The Old Mill *Show Biz Bear (Staring Yogi Bear) *The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Staring Daffy Duck) *Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor *The Skeleton Dance *The Bear That Wasn't *Who Killed Cock Robin? *Casper's Spree Under the Sea (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Sea Scouts (Staring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) *When Magoo Flew (Staring Mr. Magoo) *The Big Snit *Perils of Pearl Pureheart (Staring Mighty Mouse) *Clock Cleaners (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck) *Northwest Hounded Police (Staring Droopy and Slick Wolf) *Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (Staring Professor Owl) *Rabbit Fire (Staring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) *The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Melissa Duck) *The Cat Came Back (Staring Mr. Johnson) *Superman *You Ought to Be in Pictures (Staring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *Feed the Kitty (Staring Marc Antony and Pussyfoot) *Lion-Hearted Huck (Staring Huckleberry Hound) *Bimbo's Initiation (Staring Bimbo) *Bambi Meets Godzilla *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Peace on Earth/Good Will to Men *The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin *Cat Concerto (Staring Tom and Jerry) *The Barber of Seville (interview with Woody Woodpecker) *The Cat That Hated People (Staring Timothy the Cat) *Book Revue (Staring Daffy Duck) *Quasi at the Quackadero *Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother *The Pink Phink (Staring The Pink Panther) *The Dover Boys at Pimento University *The Golden Bug (Staring Felix the Cat) The Show also recommends other cartoons that were nominated for the main list. *Warner Bros. **WB - A Wild Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd), The Big Snooze (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd), Buccaneer Bunny (Staring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam), Fast and Furry-ous (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner), For Scent-imental Reasons (staring Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat), Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner), Hair-Raising Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Gossamer), I Love to Singa, Kitty Kornered (Staring Porky Pig and Sylvester), Putty Tat Trouble (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie), Rhapsody in Rivets, Tweetie Pie (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie), Walky Talky Hawky (Staring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg) and What's Opera, Doc? (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) **Turner - The Alley Cat (Staring Butch the Alley Cat), Bad Luck Blackie (Staring Blackie the Cat), Big Top Pop (Staring Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy), Billy Boy, The Captain and the Kids: A Day At The Beach, Castle Hassle (Staring Hokey Wolf), Come Blow Your Dough (Staring Magilla Gorilla), Deputy Droopy (Staring Droopy), The Dot and the Line, The Flea Circus (Staring Fifi Le Flea), The Ghost with the Most (Staring Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks), Heir Bear (Staring Barney Bear), Legal Eagle Lion (Staring Snagglepuss), Little 'Tinker (Staring B.O. Skunk), Red Hot Rangers (Staring George and Junior), Screwball Squirrel, Señor Droopy (Staring Droopy), Spud Dud (Staring Huckleberry Hound), Show Biz Squid (Staring Squiddly Diddly), Top Cat Falls in Love and The Treasure of El Kabong (Staring Quick Draw McGraw) *Disney – The Big Bad Wolf, Ferdinand the Bull, Flowers and Trees, Little Hiawatha, Lonesome Ghosts (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck), Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (Staring Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Pete), Mother Goose Goes Hollywood, Music Land, The Olympic Champ (Staring Goofy), The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia (Staring Mickey Mouse), Thru the Mirror (Staring Mickey Mouse) and The Ugly Duckling *Paramount Pictures **Fleischer Studios – Betty in Blunderland (Staring Betty Boop), Koko's Earth Control and Poor Cinderella (Staring Betty Boop) **Famous Studios – A Bicep Built For Two (Staring Herman and Katnip), Boos and Arrows (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost), The Enchanted Square (Staring Raggedy Ann), Magica-Lulu (Staring Little Lulu), Mr. Money Gags (Staring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare), Pest Pupil (Staring Baby Huey), Poop Goes the Weasel (Staring Waxey Weasel & Wishbone), The Seapreme Court (Staring Little Audrey) and The Stupidstitious Cat (Staring Buzzy the Crow) *Terrytoons - A Yokohama Yankee, Flebus, House Busters (Staring Heckle and Jeckle), If Cats Could Sing, The Mysterious Package (Staring Mighty Mouse), Tall Timber Tale (Staring Terry Bears) and Three is a Crowd (Staring Little Roquefort and Percy the Cat) *Aardman - Creature Comforts, War Story and Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers *Other Runners-Up: The Ant and the Aardvark, Balloon Land (Staring The Pincushion Man), Beany Land (Staring Beany Boy and Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent), Bump Wants to Help (Staring Bump the Elephant), Care Bears: The Last Laugh, CatDog: The Island, The Chicken from Outer Space (Staring Courage the Cowardly Dog), The Crunch Bird, The Family Ness: You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo, Green Eggs and Ham from Dr. Seuss on the Loose, I Am Weasel: I.R. Do, Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago), The Loud House: Breaking Dad (Staring Baby Lily Loud), Lupo the Butcher, Madeline, My Freaky Family, Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness, Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams, SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic, The Winter Picnic (staring Old Bear and Friends) and Wossamotta U (Staring Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose) The Greatest Cartoons of All Time The Greatest Cartoons of All Time brings you favourite cartoons from Walt Disney Productions, Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists, Cruikshank, Aardman, M.J. Winkler, the National Film Board of Canada and International Rocketship. Featured characters included Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Yogi Bear, Popeye, Superman and "The Flagstones," the little known pilot for "The Flintstones." VHS vol. 1 #Mickey's Birthday Party (Staring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck) #The Band Concert (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Donald Duck) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (Staring Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Pete) #Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers #Rabbit of Seville (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) #Red Hot Riding Hood (Staring Slick Wolf and Red) #Show Biz Bear (Staring Yogi Bear) #The Barber of Seville (Staring Woody Woodpecker) #Pink Phink (Staring The Pink Panther) #Quasi at the Quackadero vol. 2 #Perils of Pearl Pureheart (Staring Mighty Mouse) #Hair-Raising Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Gossamer) #Good Will to Men (Staring Preacher Mouse) #Book Revue (Staring Daffy Duck) #The Case of the Purloined Parrot (Staring Snooper and Blabber) #Lion-Hearted Huck (Staring Huckleberry Hound) #Legal Eagle Lion (Staring Snagglepuss) #Billy Boy (Staring The Southern Wolf) #Deputy Droopy (Staring Droopy) #When Magoo Flew (Staring Mr. Magoo) #Superman vol. 3 #Gertie the Dinosaur #The Flagstones (Staring The Flintstones) #Feed the Kitty (Staring Marc Antony and Pussyfoot) #The Cat That Hated People (Staring Timothy the Cat) #Boos and Arrows (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost) #Come Blow Your Dough (Staring Magilla Gorilla) #Creature Comforts #War Story #Top Cat Falls in Love (Staring Top Cat) #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother #Dough for the Do-Do (Staring Porky Pig) #Betty in Blunderland (Staring Betty Boop) vol. 4 #Sea Scouts (Staring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) #Gerald McBoing-Boing #The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin #Pingu: A story for young children (Staring Pingu) #Beany Land (Staring Beany Boy and Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent) #House Busters (Staring Heckle and Jeckle) #The Seapreme Court (Staring Little Audrey) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister (Staring Snoopy, Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (Staring Popeye the Sailor, Olive Oyl and J. Wellington Wimpy) #The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Melissa Duck) #Tweetie Pie (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie) vol. 5 #Rabbit Fire (Staring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) #I Love to Singa (Staring Owl Jolson) #Cat Concerto (Staring Tom and Jerry) #The Dover Boys at Pimento University #Who Killed Cock Robin? #Kitty Kornered (Staring Porky Pig and Sylvester) #The Treasure of El Kabong (Staring Quick Draw McGraw) #Red Hot Rangers (Staring George and Junior) #Pest Pupil (Staring Baby Huey) #Bump Wants to Help (Staring Bump the Elephant) #The Crunch Bird #The Olympic Champ (Staring Goofy) #Green Eggs and Ham from Dr. Seuss on the Loose vol. 6 #Wossamotta U (Staring Rocky and Bullwinkle J. Moose) #The Enchanted Square (Staring Raggedy Ann) #Balloon Land (Staring The Pincushion Man) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Staring Winnie the Pooh) #Madeline #King-Size Canary #The Big Snit #Duck Amuck (Staring Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (Staring Michigan J. Frog) #Northwest Hounded Police (Staring Droopy and Slick Wolf) vol. 7 #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian) #The Cat Came Back (Staring Mr. Johnson) #Donald in Mathmagic Land (Staring Donald Duck) #For Scent-imental Reasons (staring Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat) #Walky Talky Hawky (staring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg) #The Ant and the Aardvark (staring Charlie Ant and The Blue Aardvark) #The Bear That Wasn't #The Winter Picnic (staring Old Bear and Friends) Vol. 8 #A Wild Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Staring Daffy Duck) #Ferdinand the Bull #The Golden Bug (Staring Felix the Cat) #Poop Goes the Weasel (Staring Waxey Weasel & Wishbone) #Little Hiawatha #The Family Ness: You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo (Staring Ferocious Ness and Mr. MacTout) #Lupo the Butcher #Flebus #Bambi Meets Godzilla #Little 'Tinker (Staring B.O. Skunk) #Screwball Squirrel (Staring Screwy Squirrel) #Bob's Birthday Credits *Producers: Kerry Broom, Sean Gorman *Creative Consultant: Jerry Beck *Cartoon Courtesy of Walt Disney Productions Warner Bros. Inc. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Paramount Pictures Hanna-Barbera Productions United Artists Terry Toons *Special thanks to: Wallace and Gromit, Creature Comforts and War Story © Aardman Animations Ltd. Quasi at the Quackadero © Courtesy of Sally Cruikshank Mr. Magoo, Gerald McBoing-Boing and Madeline © UPA for Columbia Pictures. Gertie the Dinosaur © courtesy of Milestone Film & Video David Hand's Animaland © David Hand Productions. The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin, The Big Snit, The Cat Came Back and Bob's Birthday © National Film Board of Canada. Pingu © Pingu BV. Bump the Elephant © Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation. The Crunch Bird © courtesy of Maxwell-Petok-Petrovich Productions. Green Eggs and Ham © Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. Rocky and Bullwinkle © Jay Ward Productions. Raggedy Ann © Created by Johnny Gruelle. Balloon Land © Ub Iwerks Studio Inc. Old Bear and Friends © based on the Old Bear story by Jane Hissey, produced by Ealing Animation. The Family Ness © Maddocks Cartoon Productions. Lupo the Butcher and Bambi Meets Godzilla © courtesy of International Rocketship Limited Disney's The Raggy Dolls A British cartoon series for children with a The Walt Disney Company and Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television, following the adventures of a motley collection of rejects from a toy factory, who live in a reject bin in a toy factory. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. The series was designed to encourage children to think positively about physical handicaps, as well as teaching kindness, tolerance and humility towards others. Plot The series is set in Mr. Grimes' Toy Factory where, unless the doll is perfect, it is thrown into the Reject Bin. While unobserved by human eyes, the dolls come to life and climb out of the Reject Bin to have adventures. Production The series was produced for Yorkshire Television. It was created by Melvyn Jacobson, with scripts and music by Neil Innes. Yorkshire Television produced the first two series of The Raggy Dolls before awarding the commission to Orchid Productions Limited in 1987. Music The Raggy Dolls features a wide variety of music, spanning rockabilly, folk, pop, jazz, classical music, jingles, and more from Dennis the Menace, My Three Sons, The Donna Reed Show, Gumby, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw and Bucky and Pepito. Songs on Soundtrack #The Raggy Dolls Theme #The Raggy Dolls Rap #The Raggy Dolls are Blue #Up, Down, Touch the Ground (Sad Sack's Song) #Fundamental Friend Dependability (Dotty's Song) #The Green with Envy Blues (Hi-Fi's Song) #I Look, and What do I See? (Lucy's Song) #Happy Feet (Back-To-Front's Song) #National Anthem of France (Claude's Song) #In a World of My Own (Princess' Song) #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Ragamuffin's Song) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport (Rupert the Roo's song) #Dear Old Bear (Edward's Song) #Me and You #Hello Little Lucy #No Girl's Toy #Firend Like Ragamuffin #The Second Star to the Right #Daydreaming #Curiouser and Curiouser #Our Home #Happy Happy Joy Joy #No Problem! #Lucky Day #Mama Yo Quiero #Princess' Little Song #Living Doll #Night Over Shanghai #Let's Get Together #Once Upon a Dream #M.A.N. #Summer Holiday Songs on TV series #The Unbirthday Song #Lucy's Work Song #Queen of Hearts (Nursery Rhyme) #Off With Their Heads #The Muppet Show Theme #Living like a Princess #Helping Hand #Saludos Amigos #This Town ain't Big Enough for the Two of us #Postman Pat #Les Poissons #Happy (All the Little Flowers) #Jamboree, Jamboree (Music Only) #Hand in Hand #The Lions Sleep Tonight #Painting the Roses Red #Babies go Round and Round #I Lift up my Finger and i go Tweet, Tweet #Mahna Mahna Episodes #New Princess Doll #Dolls on Holiday #The Great Britrish #Princess's Suprise #Trouble in the Town #Princess in Wonderland #Claude's Day Off #Princess' Dream #Try Love #Daydream #The New Queen #Princess and Claude's Christmas #The Wild Life #Princess at School #The High Mountain #Pumpernickle's Crow #Gold, Silver and Bronze #The Doll Theater #Playing Pool Table #At the Theaters #On the Desert #Angeldolls #Living Doll #The Chinese Dolls #Doll for President #Once Upon a Lucy #The Woodland #Hi Fi Got the Blame #Snow White and the 7 Dolls #The Mermaid Doll #Lions, Tigers and Bears #Hollywood #The Nutcracker #Princess's Singing #The Magic Carpet #The Britrich Doll #Princess and the Snow #The Trouble with Rupert #The Flowers #Pirates Treasures #Funny Colours Vocies #Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Natasha and Additlonal Voices - Neil Innes #Hi-Fi - Jeremy Scrivener #Lucy, The Little Carthorse, Os, Woody the Woodpigeon and Additlonal Voices - Susan Sheridan #Dotty and Additlonal Voices - Jane Horrocks #Princess and Cynthia - Kathryn Beaumont #Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo and Additlonal Voices - Tom Kenny #Edward, Bos, Farmer Brown and Additlonal Voices - Bernard Cribbins #Molly - Buddie Maddicott #Baby Natasha - Tony Hart #Mr Marmalade and Additlonal Voices - Anton Rodgers #Mr Grimes and Additlonal Voices - Michael Angelis #Florrie Fosdyke - Angela Lansbury #Lucy (Singing) and Singer - Kevin Bishop #Rupert's Mother and Additlonal Voices - Charlie Adler #Doll Singer - Cliff Richard #Additlonal Voices - The Young Ones, Richard Briers, Steve Steen, The Goodies, Robin Stevens, John K., Martin Jarvis, Norman Mitchell, Floella Benjamin, Kath Soucie, Carlos Alazraqui, David Jason, Rik Mayall, Mr. Lawrence, John Alderton and Steve Whitmire Princess in Wonderland one of a Disney's The Raggy Dolls Episodes. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. Cast #Neil Innes as Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Sad Sack as The Caterpillar, The Fish-Footman, The Mouse, The Owl, The Eagle, Claude as The Cheshire Cat, Back-To-Front as The Mad Hatter and The Frog #Bernard Cribbins as Edward, The Monkey, Edward as The King of Hearts, The Lory and The Frog-Footman #Jane Horrocks as Dotty, Babette, Dotty as The Queen of Hearts and Babette as The The Duchess #Anton Rodgers as Mr Marmalade The Dodo, and Mr Marmalade as 5 of Spades #Tom Kenny as Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo, Bill the Lizard, Rupert the Roo as The White Rabbit and Ragamuffin as The Cook #Jeremy Scrivener as Hi-Fi, The Crow, The Squirrel and Hi-Fi as The March Hare #The Crads played by The Puppets Like: **Sooty and Little Cousin Scampi from The Sooty Show **Andy Pandy and Teddy **Dooby Duck **Pinky and Perky **Stars from Spitting Image **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Statler, Waldorf, Scooter, Sweetums, Thog, The Chickens and two of The Mutations from The Muppet Show **Gordon the Gopher **Bean Bunny and Another Rabbit from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic **Clive the Kangaroo from Radio Roo **Rupert the Bear **Gilbert the Alien **Zippy, Bungle and George from Rainbow **Major Clanger from The Clangers **Spit the Dog **Fingermouse from Fingerbobs **Basil Brush **Zebedee from The Magic Roundabout **Hector from Hector's House **Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake from Puddle Lane **Middler, Mossop and Tiddler from The Riddlers **Big Bird, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street **Cat and Dog from Playbox **Badger from Bodger and Badger **The Goblins from Labyrinth **Scally the Dog **Orville the Duck and Cuddles the Monkey **Hartley Hare from Pipkins **Cosmo from You and Me **Greenclaws **Nookie Bear **The Furry White Woofumpuss from Vision On **Muffin the Mule **Edd the Duck **J.G. Chicago from The Winjin Pom **Lady Penelope and Parker from Thunderbirds **Punch and Judy **Rosie, Jim and Duck from Rosie and Jim **Huva and Thing the Alien from Huva Show **Roland Rat **Emu and Croc from Emu's World **Jake the Polar Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show **Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock **Charlie Chalk **Doc Croc from Round the Bend **Mr. Spoon from Button Moon **Lizzie, Chester and Why Bird from Playdays **Wizbit **Bill and Ben **The Gristle Family from The House of Gristle #Susan Sheridan as Lucy, The Little Carthorse, The Eaglet, The Little Carthorse as 2 of Spades and Lucy as The Dormouse #Kathryn Beaumont as Princess The Puppets The Puppets make There Cameo in Every Episodes on Disney's The Raggy Dolls Princess in Wonderland: The Puppets as the Cards with Dotty and Edward as The King and Queen of Hearts. At the Theaters: The Puppets are Singing the Hit Song This Town ain't Big Enough for the Two of us. *Big Bird, Marshall Grover, Fred the Wonder Horse, Camel, Shark, Bert (as a pharaoh), Ernie (as a Roman emperor), Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Herry and Telly (as The Marx Brothers) *Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat (as Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy) *Rosie and Jim (as The Mad Hatter and The March Hare) *Clive the Kangaroo (as Arab) *Emu (as Clark Gable) *Andy Pandy *Scally the Dog (as Eddie Cantor) *Red Fraggle (as The Clown) *Sooty (as Paddington Bear) *Zippy and George (as The Yellow Dwarf and The Fairy) *Doc Croc (as a gangster) *Badger (as W. C. Fields) *The Queen (as Spanish dancer), Ronald Reagan (as Rhett Butler), Roy Hattersley and Neil Kinnock (as Laurel and Hardy) and Sir Alistair Burnet (as a tap Dancer) *Betty Bopkin (as Dorothy Gale) *Lamb Chop (as Toto) *Greenclaws, Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) and Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) (as the Three Stooges) The Puppet Show: The Puppets made the song Manha Manha. Princess' Dream if Princess says "I wonder" The picture would fade and be taken away into her daydreams #Princess's Suprise: Princess' New Red Dress #Try Love: Princess and Claude's Getting Married #The High Mountain: The Skiing Robot #Once Upon a Lucy: Lucy Sings her Work Song #Trouble in the Town: Princess is Princess of England #Hollywood: The Marx Brothers starts playing their violins #Doll for President: a "asthma-hound" Chihuahua who's a President #The Magic Carpet: Scene from Aladdin #At the Theaters: Singing Puppets #The Chinese Dolls: The Chinese Man in Beijing #The Mermaid Doll: Princess as a Mermaid #Snow White and the 7 Dolls: Scene from Snow White 2 #New Princess Doll: Scene from A Royal Tour #The Nutcracker: The Rats and The Doll are Fighting in The Nutcracker #Princess' Dream: Montage of Love CITV's Old Skool Weekend on DVD On January 3rd 1983, CITV was launched as a block on ITV (back when ITV had different regional channels like Thames and LWT London Weekend Television). Back then, it was popular for its Saturday morning shows, such as SM:TV Live, and famous shows like Sooty and Art Attack. Its own channel launched on March 11th 2006 and carries out as one of the biggest children's channel in the UK. the Old Skool Weekend will take place on CITV feature back to back non-stop of old favourites. So don your Raggy Dolls pyjamas, load up your Fraggle lunch boxes and settle in front of the tv for what promises to be a nostalgic weekend. Intro Ident with Characters Disc 1 *Eric Banks, the Boy who Turned into a Dog (Woof) *Bungle (Rainbow) *Dangermouse *Count Duckula *Supergran *Toby the Dragon (Puddle Lane) *T-Shirt (T-Bag) *Dodger and Carol (Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest) *Mike King and Angelo (Mike and Angelo) *Eum (Emu's All Live Pink Windmill Show) *Neil Buchanan (Finders Keepers) *Christopher Biggins (On Safari) #Rainbow (1984) #Puddle Lane (1986) #Button Moon (1985) #Emu's All Live Pink Windmill Show (1984) #Supergran (second episode, 1985) #Count Duckula (1991) #Mike and Angelo (1990) #Woof! (1993) #Fraggle Rock (1983) #Dramarama: Back to Front (1989) #Dangermouse (1986) #Finders Keepers (1991) #On Safari (S2, 1982) #T-Bag (1987) Disc 2 *Gary King (Fun House) *Sister Diane Meadows (Children's Ward) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Andrew Bethell (Spatz) *Treguard (Knightmare) *Matt Kerr (Press Gang) *Wizadora *Adam Newman (The Tomorrow People) *Tilly (Tots TV) *Bro and Bro (Wolf It) *Dotty and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Tweety (The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) #Rosie and Jim (first episode, 1990) #The Raggy Dolls (1994) #Wizadora (last episode, 1998) #Rod, Jane and Freddy (1991) #The Riddlers (1993) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (S3, E24, 1992) #Huxley Pig (1990) #Fun House (1995) #The Dreamstone (1991) #Spatz (1992) #Knightmare (1993) #Press Gang (last episode) #The Legends of Treasure Island (1993) #The Tomorrow People (1992) #Children’s Ward (unknown) Disc 3 *Sir Gadabout (Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land) *Michael Underwood (Jungle Run) *Melissa Joan-Hart as 'Sabrina ' and Salem The Cat (Sabrina The Teenage Witch) *Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) *Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) *Dr. Matthews & Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) *Lil and Nelly (The Twins) *Fred Dinenage (How 2) *Madison the Parrot (Harry's Mad) *Ren and Stimpy *Engie Benjy *Tony Gardner as 'Brian' (from My Parents Are Aliens) #Jamboree (2000) #The Twins (2000) #Engie Benjy (s3, ep1, 2004) #Hilltop Hospital (S1, E11, 1999) #The Forgotten Toys (1998) #How 2 (1995) #Fingertips (2002) #Art Attack (1992) #Sooty & Co (1993) #You Can Do Magic (unkown) #The Ren and Stimpy Show (S1, E12 1991) #Brilliant Creatures (S3, 2000) #Jungle Run (2001) #The Big Bang (1997) #The Worst Witch (1998) #Bad Influence! (1995) #Pump It Up (2000) #Sabrina the Teenage Witch (S4, E3, 1999) Disc 4 *Stephen Mulhurn (You Can Do Magic) *Tati (Tati's Hotel) *Neil Buchanan and 'The Head' (Art Attack) *Pocoyo *Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Phil (All Grown Up!) *Ellie (Girls in Love) *Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *The Space Ship (My Parents Are Aliens) #Mopatop's Shop (S4, E59, 2002) #Jim Jam and Sunny (2006) #Tati's Hotel (2011) #Pocoyo (2006) #Horrid Henry (2007) #All Grown Up! (S1, E1, 2003) #My Parents are Aliens (2005) #Girls in Love (2003) #Totally Spies! (E33, 2003) #Atomic Betty (2005) #Tricky TV (S2, E8 2006) Best of Warner Bros. Cartoon Collection The two-disc set is still scheduled to be released on DVD celebrating its ninetieth anniversary Looney Tunes: 50 Cartoons #Rabbit of Seville (1950) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (1953) #One Froggy Evening (1955) #Scaredy Cat (1948) #There They Go-Go-Go (1956) #Rabbit's Kin (1952) #Duck Amuck (1953) #A Ham in a Role (1949) #Speedy Gonzales (1955) #Crockett-Doodle-Do (1960) #What's Opera, Doc? (1957) #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946) #Feed the Kitty (1952) #Gift Wrapped (1952) #Goo Goo Goliath (1954) #Show Biz Bugs (1957) #Kitty Kornered (1946) #Wild Over You (1953) #The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) #Broom-stick Bunny (1956) #Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) #Baby Bottleneck (1946) #From A to Z-z-z-z (1957) #A Bear for Punishment (1951) #Ducking the Devil (1957) #Rabbit Hood (1949) #The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) #Birds Anonymous (1957) #Often an Orphan (1949) #Robin Hood Daffy (1958) #Operation: Rabbit (1952) #8 Ball Bunny (1950) #It's Hummer Time (1950) #Mouse Wreckers (1948) #The Honey-Mousers (1956) #A Corny Concerto (1943) #A Pest in the House (1947) #The Bashful Buzzard (1945) #Chow Hound (1951) #Water, Water Every Hare (1952) #Rabbit Fire (1951) #Birth of a Notion (1947) #Dough Ray Me-Ow (1948) #I Love to Singa (1936) #Three Little Bops (1957) #Hillbilly Hare (1950) #The Wise-Quacking Duck (1943) #Rocket-bye Baby (1956) #The Dover Boys (1942) #The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (1961) Hanna Barbera vol 1: 25 Cartoons #The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) - Planet Pirates #Huckleberry Hound (1958) - Spud Dud #Yogi Bear (1958) - Snow White Bear #Hokey Wolf (1961) - Castle Hassle #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958) - A Wise Quack, #The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) - Masking for Trouble #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) - Gone to the Ducks #Snooper and Blabber (1959) - The Lion is Busy #Loopy De Loop (1959) - Wolf Hounded #The Flintstones (1960) - Love Letters On The Rocks 30 mins. #Snagglepuss - The Roaring Lion #Yakky Doodle - Hasty Tasty #Top Cat (1961) - T.C. Minds the Baby 30 mins. #Wally Gator - Gator-Napper #Touché Turtle and Dum Dum - Rapid Rabbit #Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har - Hick Hikers #The Jetsons (1962) - Rosie the Robot 30 mins #The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964) - Makin’ with the Magilla #Punkin’ Puss & Mushmouse - Callin’ All Kin #Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long - Will ‘O the Whip #Jonny Quest (1964) - The Robot Spy 30 mins. #Peter Potamus (1964) - Cleo Trio #Breezly and Sneezly - Stars and Gripes #Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey - Black Bart #Atom Ant - The Big Gimmick #Secret Squirrel - Cuckoo Clock Cuckoo #Squiddly Diddly - Way Out Squiddly #Precious Pupp - Precious Jewels #The Hillbilly Bears - Do The Bear #Winsome Witch - Have Broom will Travel #Frankenstein, Jr. - The Shocking Electrical Monster #The Impossibles (1966) - The Spinner #Space Ghost - The Heat Thing #Dino Boy - The Sacrifice #Space Kidettes (1966) - Moleman Menace #The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show - Gadzooka #Birdman (1967) - Birdman Meets Birdboy #The Galaxy Trio (1967) - Revolt of the Robots #The Herculoids (1967) - Attack from Space #Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Witch Whacky #It’s The Wolf (1969) - Slumber Jacks #Motormouse and Autocat (1969) - Wheelin’ and Dealin #The Funky Phantom (1971) - The Liberty Bell Caper 30 mins #Jabberjaw (1976) - Dr. Lo has Got to Go 30 mins Hanna Barbera vol 2: 28 Cartoons #Wacky Races (1968) - See-Saw to Arkansas 30 mins #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) - Arabian Desert Danger 30 mins #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) - Sappy Birthday #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) - What a Night for a Knight 30 mins #Josie and the Pussycats (1970) - The Secret Six Secret 30 mins #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) - Pebbles' Big Boast 30 mins #Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - I'll Zoo You Later 30 mins #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) - Bronze Idol 30 mins #Speed Buggy (1973) - Professor Snow and Madame Ice 30 mins #Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) - Where's Josie? 30 mins #Yogi's Gang (1973) - The Greedy Genie 30 mins #Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) - The Ghost Ship 30 mins #Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Counterfeit Story 30 mins #Jeannie (1973) - The Pigeon 30 mins #Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Batty Bank Mob #Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974) - Forbidden Fruit 30 mins #Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) - A Day at the Beach #The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - The Purple Avenger #Mumbly (1976) - The Magical Madcap Caper #Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1977) - The Harbor Robber 30 mins #Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - The Mixed Up Mystery of Deadman's Reef 30 mins #Laff-A-Lympics (1977) - France and Australia 30 mins #Godzilla (1978) - Island of Lost Ships 30 mins #The New Shmoo (1979) - The Pyramid of Peril 30 mins #The Super Globetrotters (1979) - The Super Globetrotters vs. Museum Man 30 mins #The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Robinson Caruso #Richie Rich (1980) - Counterfeit Dollar #The Smurfs (1981) - The Purple Smurfs Tom and Jerry and MGM Stars: 50 Cartoons #Tom and Jerry - Puss Gets the Boot #Tom and Jerry - Million Dollar Cat #Tom and Jerry - The Cat Concerto #Tom and Jerry - The Truce Hurts #Tom and Jerry - Trap Happy #Tom and Jerry - Johann Mouse #Tom and Jerry - Mouse Trouble #Tom and Jerry - The Yankee Doodle Mouse #Tom and Jerry - Polka-Dot Puss #Tom and Jerry - Baby Puss #Tom and Jerry - The Two Mouseketeers #Tom and Jerry - Hatch Up Your Troubles #Tom and Jerry - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse #Tom and Jerry - Two Little Indians #Tom and Jerry in The Hollywood Bowl #Spike and Tyke - Give and Tyke #Spike and Tyke - Scat Cats #Droopy - Dumb-Hounded #Droopy - Northwest Hounded Police #Droopy - Wags To Riches #Droopy - Out-Foxed #Droopy - Señor Droopy #Droopy - The Three Little Pups #Droopy - Droopy's "Double Trouble" #Droopy - Dixieland Droopy #Barney Bear - Heir Bear #Barney Bear - Cobs and Robbers #Barney Bear - Sleepy-Time Squirrel #Barney Bear - Wee-Willie Wildcat #Barney Bear - Goggle Fishing Bear #Barney Bear - The Little Wise Quacker #Blitz Wolf #Cock-a-Doodle Dog #Red Hot Riding Hood #Who Killed Who? #Lucky Ducky #Little Johnny Jet #Bad Luck Blackie #The Peachy Cobbler #Big-Heel Watha #Jerky Turkey #Batty Baseball #The Mad Maestro #Car of Tomorrow #Magical Maestro #The Flea Circus #Slap Happy Lion #Ventriloquist Cat #The Cuckoo Clock #Good Will to Men Famous Studios: 48 Cartoons #Popeye - Popeye, The Ace of Space #Popeye - Parlez Vous Woo #Popeye - Jitterbug Jive #Popeye - Popeye for President #Popeye - Greek Mirthology #Popeye - Big Bad Sindbad #Popeye - Private Eye Popeye #Popeye - Car-azy Drivers #Popeye - Bride and Gloom #Popeye - Baby Wants a Battle #Popeye - Taxi-Turvy #Popeye - Spree Lunch #Popeye - Popeye's 20th Anniversary #Little Lulu - Chick and Double Chick #Little Lulu - The Baby Sitter #Little Lulu - Daffydilly Daddy #Little Lulu - Beau Ties #Little Lulu - Bargain Counter Attack #Little Lulu - A Scout with the Gout #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Boo Moon #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Casper's Spree Under the Sea #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Boo Hoo Baby #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Ice Scream #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Ghost of Honor #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Hooky Spooky #Casper the Friendly Ghost - To Boo or Not to Boo #Baby Huey - Starting from Hatch #Baby Heuy - Pest Pupil #Baby Huey - Huey's Ducky Daddy #Baby Huey - Swab The Duck #Baby Huey - Git Along Little Ducky #Baby Huey - Scout Fellow #Herman and Katnip - Herman the Cartoonist #Herman and Katnip - A Bicep Built for Two #Herman and Katnip - Cat in the Act #Herman and Katnip - Surf and Sound #Herman and Katnip - Northwest Mousie #Herman and Katnip - Ship A-Hooey #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare - Winner by a Hare #Waxy Weasel - Poop Goes The Weasel #Buzzy Crow - The Stupidstitious Cat #Raggedy Ann - The Enchanted Square #Little Audrey - Tarts and Flowers #Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court #Little Audrey - Case of the Cockeyed Canary #Little Audrey - Surf Bored #Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood #Little Audrey - Dizzy Dishes Nickelodeon on Universal Pictuers Video Nickelodeon and Universal brings Home Videos and DVD's in Asia Nickelodeon VHS' and DVDs *Rugrats: Angelica the Divine *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics *Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Meet the Monsters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monster's Night Out *Ren & Stimpy: In Disguise *Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness *Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories *Rugrats: Tommy Troubles *Rugrats: Phil and Lil - Double Trouble *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib *Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories *Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... *Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures *Ren & Stimpy: On Duty *Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do *Rugrats: The Santa Experience *A Rugrats Passover *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Christmas *Rocko's Modern Christmas! *Hey Arnold!: Love Stinks *Hey Arnold!: Partners *Rugrats: Grandpa's Favorite Stories *Rugrats: Return of Reptar *A Rugrats Vacation *Rugrats: Bedtime Bash *CatDog: CatDog Vs. the Greasers *CatDog: Together Forever *Rugrats: Angelica Knows Best *Rugrats: Diapered Duo *Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Mommy Mania *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies *Rugrats: Kwanzaa *Rugrats: Easter *Rugrats: Christmas *Rugrats: Halloween *SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween *Ren & Stimpy's Invention *SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash *SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies *Rugrats: Mysteries *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: When Pants Attack *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Time Warp *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Sea of Trouble Nick jr VHS' and DVDs *Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka *Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle *Eureeka's Castle: Christmas at Eureeka's Castle *Gullah Gullah Island: Adventures with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise *Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along With Binyah and Friends *Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Daise Family *Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas *Little Bear: Family Tales *Little Bear: Meet Little Bear *Allegra's Window: Play Along With Allegra & Friend *Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma *Allegra's Window: Storytime Singalong *Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas *Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful *Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday *Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue *Blue's Clues: Story Time *Blue's Clues: Arts & Crafts *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over *Little Bear: Summertime Tales *Little Bear: Kiss for Little Bear *Little Bear: Winter Tales *Little Bear: Friends *Little Bear: Parties & Picnics *Little Bear: Goodnight Little Bear *Little Bill: Me and My Family *Little Bill: Big Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Wish on a Star *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Little Bear: Little Sherlock Bear *Blue's Clues: All Kinds of Signs *Blue's Clues: Playtime With Periwinkle *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure *Little Bear: Campfire Tales *Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue *Little Bill: I Love Animal *Little Bill: What I Did at School *Merry Christmas Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Christmas *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band *Blue's Clues: Get to Know Joe *Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time! *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures *Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music *Oswald: Welcome to Big City *Oswald: Outdoors With Oswald *Oswald: Best Buddies Nickelodeon Golden Book Hits from Childern ages 2-5 Books *Nickelodeon Nursery Rhymes *Nickelodeon Fairy Tales *Nickelodeon Little Golden Book Collection Chirstmas Songs and Stories *A Dora the Explorer Christmas *Holiday Party *Sponge is Coming to Town *How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! *We Wish you a Marry Nickmas *The Nutcracker Suite *Patrick the Snowman *Plankton's Holiday Hits *Nickelodeon Mega Music *The 12 Days of Nickmas Voiced by *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Roger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Doug Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton *Fatima Ptacek - Dora *Regan Mizrahi - Boots *Marc Weiner - Swiper the Fox *Jake T. Austin - Diego *Gabriela Aisenberg - Alicia *E. Austin Valentin - Baby Jaguar *Jake Goldberg - Pablo *Avion Baker - Uniqua *Gianna Bruzesse - Tasha *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman *Daran Norri - Cosmo Cosma, Jorgen Von Strangle and The Crimson Chin *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Grey DeLisle - Vicky *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron and Weenie *Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax *Frank Welker - Goddard and Bubble Puppy *Jack Thompson - Brobee *Christian Jacobs - Plex *Brianna Gentilella - Molly *Zachary Gordon - Gil *Sofie Zamchick - Linny the Guinea Pig *Danica Lee - Ming-Ming Duckling *Teala Dunn - Turtle Tuck *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Jade-Lianna Peters - Kai-Lan *Angie Wu - Hoho *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Richard Horvitz - Zim *Xavier Pritchett - Little Bill *Amy Poehler - Bessie Higgenbottom *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Rebecca Peters - Ruby *Tyler Stevenson - Max *Jeannie Elias - Carl Foutley *Tress MacNeille - Hoodsey *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Traci Paige Johnson - Blue *Jim Cummings - Cat *Alex D. Linz - Arnold Jamil *Walker Smith - Gerald Johanssen *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Madeleine Rose Yen - Milli *Ethan Kempner - Geo *Donovan Patton - Bot *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat *Fred Savage - Oswald *David Lander - Henry the Penguin *Mel Winkler - Johnny Snowman Donnie Thornberry, Ren Höek, Norbert Foster Beaver, Andrew Mulligan, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Sam Dullard, The Gromble, Phil and Lil, Susie Carmichael, Spike, Fluffy, Gir, Gaz, and Rudy Tabootie make appearances, but do not have speaking roles. Nicktoons Summer Beach House The Summer edition, which was renamed Nicktoons Summer Beach House featured Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko, Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, Beavers, CatDog, Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob, Rocket Power, Ginger, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Avatar, Catscratch, The Power of Juju, Barnyard, Penguins, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen and T.U.F.F. Puppy This version had no regular host; during the breaks, the Nicktoons can be seen doing summer beach activities, such as surfing, sandcastle building, and cooking barbecue. All the action took place in a "live-action" setting. For the wrap-arounds and spots, VeePee produced new animation sequences of CG characters from Jimmy Neutron, The Power of Juju, Barnyard, Penguins, Fanboy and Chum Chum and Planet Sheen and traditional animated characters from Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko, Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, Beavers, CatDog, Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob, Rocket Power, Ginger, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Avatar, Catscratch and T.U.F.F. Puppy 3D animators were Siciliano and Sean Maynard. 2D animators were John Paul Brower, Scott Martin, Angelo Scalise, Robert Powers, Joseph Andriola, Jose Martinez, Christopher Timmons and Bernie Cavender. Voiced by *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Heffer Wolfe/Dog *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy *Doug Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton/Larry the Lobster/Filburt Turtle *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman *Daran Norri - Cosmo Cosma *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer/Doppy Dopweiler/Traloc *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith *Thomas Lennon - Pinter *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Grey DeLisle - Samantha 'Sam' Manson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Richard Horvitz - Zim *Ben Helms - Aang *Jessie Flower - Toph *Chris Hardwick - Otis the Cow *Jeff Garcia - Pip the Mouse *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski/Dorkus *Tom McGrath - Skipper *James Patrick Stuart - Private *John DiMaggio - Rico *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Shayna Fox - Reggie Rocket *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Ulises Cuadra - Twister Rodriguez *Jim Cummings - Cat *Wayne Knight - Mr. Blik *Gregg Berger - The Gromble *Alex D. Linz - Arnold Jamil *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Kath Soucie - Phil and Lil DeVille *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Hal Sparks - Tak *Kari Wahlgren - Jeera *Nick Bakay - Norbert *Richard Steven Horvitz - Dagget *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat/Ren Höek Nicktoons Summer Besch House: Summer Favourites *Wild Thornberrys: Thornberry Island *The Power of Juju: Zaria's in Charge *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Excuse Me/Night Morning *Danny Phantom: 13 *Barnyard: Top Cow/School of Otis *Penguins of Madagascar: An Elephant Never Forgets *Rugrats: In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair *Angry Beavers: Friends, Romans, Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy *Planet Sheen: A Well Oiled Fighting Ma-Sheen/Dorkus in Chains *SpongeBob: The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Ren & Stimpy: Black Hole/Stimpy's Invention *Invader Zim: Attack of the Saucer Morons *Catdog: Silents Please!/Gorilla My Dreams *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Forget Me Mutt/Mind Trap *Rocko's Modern Life: Ed Good, Rocko Bad/Teed Off *Fairly OddParents: Hassle in the Castle/Remy Rides Again *Catscratch: Love Cats/Zombie Party a Go-Go! *Jimmy Neutron: Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness!! *Real Monsters: Curse Of The Krumm/Krumm Goes Hollywood *Avatar: The Waterbending Scroll *Hey Arnold!: Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles *Ginger: Family Therapy *Rocket Power: Losers Weepers/Reggie: The Movie *Teenage Robot: Designing Women/Robot Riot Nickelodeon Mega Music Soundtrack with Songs from Nickelodeon Stars and Great Star. The Nickelodeon Mega Music was shot live at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York and is hosted by John Leguizamo. Staring Kai-Lan and Colbie Caillat Trying to Get the Song Going. *I Gotta Feeling - Nick jr Stars *I'm Gonna be a Monkey - Billy West and Stimpy *La Bamba - Wyclef Jean and Dora the Explorer *Lovely, Love My Family - Yo Gabba Gabba and The Roots *The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Sherri Shepherd and Diego *I Really Love to Dance - The Laurie Berkner Band, Max, Rudy and The Bubble Guppies *Bad Girls - Kevin Michael Richardson, Billy West, Tim Curry and Angelica Pickles *Move - Fresh-Squeezed Dance, Otto Rocket, Bessie Higgenbottom and CatDog *Yeti Dance - Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer, Little Bill and The Backyardigans *Baby - Justin Bieber, Cosmo and Wanda, Jenny Wakeman and The Fresh Beat Band *The Snack Song - Joe, Fanboy, Chum Chum and Team Umizoomi *Zig Zag Dance - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Rocko, Zim and Jimmy Neutron *Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash, Eliza Thornberry and Debbie Thornberry *Jingle Bell Rock - Emerald-Angel Young, Oswald, Helga Pataki and Wonder Pets *Feliz Navidad - Dora the Explorer and Diego *Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas) - Tom Kenny and SpongeBob *Walking on Sunshine - Kai-Lan and Colbie Caillat Disney Videos Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has released several hundred titles to home video since 1978, as well as direct-to-video features. They have been released on VHS Disney's Family Videos Sampler Discover the Best in Family Entertainment!, Experience the joy of Sharing there Wonderful, Colorful Characters with your children - for that special magic only Disney can Bring! Sampler Includes: Vol. 1 #"The Bare Necessities" from Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities #Scenes from "Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey" #"Elemental My Dear Jasmine" from Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: The Greatest Treasure #"Frog Talk" from Muppet Sing Along: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs #Scenes from from "The Love Bug" #"Jumping The Guns" from Disney's TaleSpin: Fearless Flyers #"Old MacDonald" from Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along: Cowboy Joe #"Rumbly in my Tumbly" from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #"If You're Happy and You Know it" from Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World #"Making Faces" from Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime #Scenes from "Alice in Wonderland" Vol. 2 #"Up, Down Touch the Ground" from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #"The Hot Air Balloon" from Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Back-To-Front's Adventures #"Polly Wolly Doodle" from Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along: Cowboy Joe #Scenes from "Hocus Pocus" #"In Marmony" from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures: In Harmony #"Ducks of the West" from Disney's Ducktales: Little Duckaroos #Scenes from "Mary Poppins" #"Circle of Life" from Disney's Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life #"Spot goes to a Party" from Spot goes to a Party #Scenes from "That Darn Cats!" #"Mudder's Day" from Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Genie in a Jar Vol. 3 #"The Circus on Parade" from Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's go to The Circus #Scenes from "Peter & the Wolf" #"Pumpernickle's Party" from Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime #"Steady Effort" from Belle’s Sing Me a Story: Beauty & The World of Music #"I've Been Working On the Railroad" from Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Alongs: I've Been Working On the Railroad #Scenes from "The Mighty Ducks and the Champions" #"Higitus, Figitus" from The Sword in the Stone #Scenes from "The Muppet Movie" #"Colors of the Wind" from Disney's Sing Along Song: Colors of the Wind #Scenes from "Old Yeller" #"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" from Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Walt Disney Classics Once Upon a Time as many times as you like What's a Disney Videos without Classics flims #Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, The Three Caballeros, Fun and Fancy Free, So Dear to My Heart, Song of the South, Robin Hood, Pinocchio, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, Bambi, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia, 101 Dalmatians, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Peter Pan, The Fox and the Hound, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Black Cauldron, The Aristocats, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Oliver & Company, Hercules and Mulan *Walt Disney Pictures Presents Favourites Family films for all ages #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco and The Santa Clause #White Fang #Hocus Pocus #The Mighty Ducks and the Champions #Honey I Blew Up The Kid *Walt Disney's Classic Adventures The Collection of forgettable Family Films! #The Parent Trap, Pollyanna, That Darn Cat!, The Moon-Spinners and Summer Magic #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, 7 Kidnapped, Swiss Family Robinson and Treasure Island #The Light in the Forest, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates and Johnny Tremain #The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo and Herbie Goes Bananas #Old Yeller #The Shaggy Dog, The Shaggy D.A., The Absent-Minded Professor and Son of Flubber #The Barefoot Executive, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit and The Strongest Man in the World #The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again and No Deposit, No Return *Walt Disney Mini Classics Magical Stories for Mini People #Mickey's Magical World, Donald in Mathmagic Land, Mickey and the Beanstalk and The Reluctant Dragon #The Wind in the Willows, Ben and Me, Bongo and Mickey's Christmas Carol #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore #The Small One, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Willie the Operatic Whale #The Prince and the Pauper and Peter and the Wolf *Disney's Cartoon Collection An Action Packed Collection Bursting with fun. Adventure and Disney's Colourful Characters as seen on TV. #Disney's TaleSpin: Baloo Skies, Dare Devil Bears, Fearless Flyers and Hot Shot Heroes #Disney's Gummi Bears: Welcome to Gummiglen, Creature Feature and Hot Little Tot #Disney's Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite #Disney's Goof Troop: Goin' Fishin and The Race is on #Disney's Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Birds of a Feather, 100 Acre Hero, Up, Up & Away, Masked Maaruders, Wild West Winnie, Bubbles & Troubles, Pooh Bear's Big Surprise, The Great River Rescue and Goodbye Mr Pooh #Disney's Ducktales: Earthquack, Microducks from Outer Space, Hotel Strangeduc, High Seas Adventures, The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan, 1001 Arabian Duck, Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Jailhouse Duck, Fool of the Nile and Little Duckaroos #Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters, Flies in Disguise, Ghouls & Jewel, Size Heros, Romancing the Clone, 3 Men & Birdie, Duelling Dale and Danger Rangers *Disney Cartoon Classics you can count on Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Donald Duck for non-stop Laughter in this classic cartoons from Disney's Treasured Collection #Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies! and Here's Pluto! #Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Donald & Daisy, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip 'n' Dale and Starring Pluto & Fifi #Mickey & the Gang and Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale #Celebrate With Mickey, Donald's Birthday Bash and Frontier Pluto *The Muppets from the genius of Jim Henson comes The Muppets #The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island and Muppet from Space #It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets and More Muppets Please #Muppets on Wheels #Muppets Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs and It's Not Easy Being Green #Muppet Babies: Explore With Us, Let's Build, Time to Play and Be My Valentine #Muppet Babies Yes I Can: Yes, I Can Be a Friend, Yes, I Can Help and Yes, I Can Learn #Mother Goose Stories: Mary had a Little Lamb and Humpty Dumpty *Disney's Sing Along Song it's fun and great with Disney captured of collection of Sing Along Songs, just follow the words on the screen #101 Notes of Fun, Circle of Life and Colors of the Wind #Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Under the Sea and The Bare Necessities #Let's go to Disneyland Paris #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Heigh-Ho #Fun with Music, You Can Fly!, Disneyland Fun and I Love to Laugh #Be Our Guest, Pongo and Perdita, Songs from Hercules and Friend Like Me *Mickey's Fun Songs Mickey and his Friends going to Somewhere New and full of Music fun with Favourite Kids Songs. #Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World #Beach Party at Walt Disney World *Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along Sing with Alvin, Simon and Theodore with all there songs thet makes sing along fun #Cowboy Joe #I've Been Working On the Railroad *Disney's The Raggy Dolls Join in the various adventures of Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess from the reject bin in Mr Grimes' factory #Back-To-Front's Adventures and Lucy's Playtime #Princess' Stories, Dolls Together and Three Cheers for Back-To-Front and Sad Sack *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures Join Ariel and her Friends in their Under-sea Adventures #A Whale of a Tale, Stormy the Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble #in Harmony and Ariel's Gift #Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina *Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Aladdin Returns for more Animated Adventures. #Aladdin to the Rescue #Genie in a Jar #Treasures of Doom *Disney Presents Spot Spot, the Ever-curious, Always Adorable Puppy in his big Adventures. #Where's Spot and Spot Goes to the Farm #Spot Goes to School, Spot Goes to a Party and Sweet Dreams Spot *Winnie the Pooh Join Winnie the Pooh and his Friends in a series of delightful escapades in the Hundred Acre Wood. #Playtime: Pooh Party, Cowboy Pooh, Happy Pooh Day, Detective Tigger and Fun 'n' Games #Learning: Sharing and Caring, Growing Up, Working Together, Helping Others and Making Friends #Friendship: Clever Little Piglet, Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit!, Imagine That, Christopher Robin!, Tigger-Ific Tales and Pooh Wishes *Disney Princess Collection There's three Enchanted Tales, Song and Stoires from you're Favourite Disney Princess Firends #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish, Greatest Treasure, True Hearts and Magic and Mystery #Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles #Belle's Sing Me a Story: Chapters of Enchantment and Beauty & The World of Music *Disney's Christmas Collection Wrap up a Disney video this Christmas #A Walt Disney Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift and Jiminy Cricket's Christmas #Mickey's Christmas Carol #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, Spot's Magical Christmas and The Raggy Dolls' Christmas #The Muppets Christmas Carol #Twelve Days of Christmas and Very Merry Christmas Songs *Bright Beginnings The Collection for Preschoolers, Each Bright Beginnings Collection includes activitiy books and other videos #Eric Carle: The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories #Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: That's What Friends are For, Share and Care Alike and Past, Presents and Future #Rimba's Island: Lost and Found, We Love to Share and You are Special #The Animal Shelf: Stripey to the Rescue, Music in the Woods, Little Mut Goes Flying, Mystery of the Pictures and Hottest Day of the Year #Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us! #Disney Princess Collection: Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles #Disney Presents Spot: Sweet Dreams Spot #Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's go to The Circus, Camping in Walt Disney World and Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime, Princess' Stories and Dolls Together #Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Pooh Party, Cowboy Pooh, Happy Pooh Day, Detective Tigger and Fun 'n' Games #Jim Henson's Preschool Collection: Humpty Dumpty, Mary had a Little Lamb and Yes I Can, Be a Friend *Disney Pre-School Collection Disney make fun and learing with you're pre-school characters #Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's go to The Circus and Camping in Walt Disney World #Sesame Street: Do the Alphabet, Cookie Monster's Best Bites, Learning about Numbers, Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game, The Alphabet Jungle Game and The Great Numbers Game #The Animal Shelf: Stripey to the Rescue, Music in the Woods and Little Mut Goes Flying #The Raggy Dolls: Back-To-Front's Adventures and Dolls Together #Winnie The Pooh: Happy Pooh Day, Growing Up, Tigger-ific Tales!, Clever Little Piglet, Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit, Pooh Wishes and Imagine That, Christopher Robin! #The Wiggles: Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy #Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us! #Dog and Duck: The Best of Friends #Hilltop Hospital: Heart Trouble at Hilltop #Disney Presents Spot: Spot and his Grandparents go to the Carnival and Spot's Show and Other Musical Adventures The Big Nickelodeon Party (The Music Video) A Music Video with Themes, Cilps and Music from Nickelodeon Shows and Cartoons in one Music with Nick On-Air Music, on India Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and Nicktoons shows in this Music Video are Rugarts, Ren and Stimpy, Doug, Clarissa, Rocko and More with Music from Nick On-Air Music (like Mallethead, Hip Hop Whistler, De La Nick, MC Schmenge, Samurai Swing, Rubberized Nick, Quasi Salsa, Supper Club, Animals, Afro Nick, Gangsta Opera, Bali Nick, Crickets, Gnats in Space, Suctione, Raga Nick, Shakeroo, Techno, Tandoori Nick, Brazil Nick, Afro Nick, Industry Nick, Sufi Doo Wop, Paki Hip Hop, Shabba Sugar, Afro Nick, Industry Nick, Winding SFX and Jackhammer Bernstein with Clock, Bouncing Balls, Landmarks, Sun Template, Blue Frame, Colored Squares and Yellow Frame) 1991 #Hey Dude #You Can't Do That on Television #Eureeka's Castle #Out of Control #Inspector Gadget #Double Dare #Wild & Crazy Kids #Lassie #The New Yogi Bear Show #Wacky Races #Flipper #Gumby #The Elephant Show #What Would You Do? #Clarissa Explains It All #Doug #Rugrats #The Ren & Stimpy Show #The Amazing Adventures of Morph #Johnson and Friends #The Littl' Bits #Are You Afraid of the Dark? #SNICK #Roundhouse #Global GUTS #Salute Your Shorts #Cuddly Dolls (with Rosie and Jim and The Raggy Dolls) #Weinerville #Maya the Bee #Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics 1993 - 1997 #The Adventures of Tintin #Dennis the Menace #The Third Eye #Nick Arcade #Little Women #Welcome Freshmen #Legends of the Hidden Temple #Rocko's Modern Life #The Adventures of Pete & Pete #Super Gran #Miracle Girls #Family Double Dare #Pingu #The Littl' Bits #The Muppet Show #Mr. Wizard's World #Roobarb #Land of the Lost #Count Duckula #All That #Gullah Gullah Island #Magical Emi, the Magic Star #Allegra's Window #Beetlejuice #The Secret World of Alex Mack #My Brother and Me #The Goodies #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters #U2U #The World Famous Fairy Tale Series #Space Cases #The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo #Round the Twist #Kenan and Kel #Hey Arnold! #KaBlam! #The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss #The Journey of Allen Strange #The Angry Beavers #Saved by the Bell #Sister, Sister #Little Bear 1998 - 2000 #CatDog #Blue's Clues #Maid Marian and Her Merry Men #Blossom #The Ferals #Sabrina, the Teenage Witch #Cousin Skeeter #You're On! #The Wild Thornberrys #Wimzie's House #The Brothers Flub #SpongeBob SquarePants #Rocket Power #Figure It Out: Family Style #100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd #Animorphs #The Amanda Show #Little Bill #Double Dare 2000 #Caitlin's Way #Robot Wars #Sailor Moon (with Sailor Moon R and Sailor Moon S) #The Brothers Garcia #Pelswick #CITV's Telly Tots #Noah Knows Best #As Told by Ginger Music Video Listing #Calling Cades (Nick On-Air Music) #Clarissa Explains It All (Na Na Na Na) #Nick Video Open (Nick On-Air Music) #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (End Credits Theme) #The Cades Mix (Nick On-Air Music) #Rocko's Modern Life (End Credits Theme) #Nick World Tour (Nick On-Air Music) #The Secret World of Alex Mack (Theme) #Dancer's Choice (Nick On-Air Music) #Johnson and Friends (Theme) #The Friendship Mix (Nick On-Air Music) #The Ren & Stimpy Show (Fire Dogs) #Nick's Top Of The Hour-86 Main Theme (Nick On-Air Music) #Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Theme) #SNICK (Nick On-Air Music) #The Angry Beavers (End Credits Theme) #Nick-o-Las Tell Underture (Nick On-Air Music) #Round the Twist (Theme) #Orange You Glad (Nick On-Air Music) #Hey Arnold! (Theme) #Artman Open (Nick On-Air Music) #The Adventures of Pete & Pete (Hey Sandy) #Nick World Tour (Nick On-Air Music) #Kenan and Kel (Theme) #Here with my Friends (Nick On-Air Music) #Rugrats (Theme) #Homeboy Mix (Nick On-Air Music) Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue 1 and 2 an American animated drug prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from television at the time of this film's release. Financed by McDonald's, the special was originally simulcast on April 21, 1990 and May 3 2001 on all three major American television networks (by supporting their Saturday morning characters) Plot Part 1 In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Garfield as a lamp, Alf from a framed picture, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Winnie-the-Pooh as a doll, Alvin and the Chipmunks from a record sleeve, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Simon opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke," an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke with a mafioso-like appearance and personality. Afterward, one of the teens shows the group a drug that appears to be Crack, just then what appears to be the cops show up. Upon being discovered, they run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. Smoke disappears through the wall, telling Michael that, "at times like this, he's on his own". The "policeman" is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine (which he borrowed from "some coyote") to see when and how Michael's addiction was started. It was discovered that rather than wanting to get started on drugs, he was bullied into doing it by his "friends". Back at the house, Michael's father notes that two of his beers are missing, but is convinced by Michael's mother that he drank them the night before while watching football (the implication is that Michael actually stole them, unknown to both his parents). Meanwhile, his mother expresses her concerns about him to Corey and asks her if there is anything wrong, to which she replies no. Pooh comes to life soon after, and asks why she didn't tell her mother about Michael. She explains that if she tells and Michael gets in trouble, she will be the first one he will suspect. Pooh admits that may happen, but asks her to think about what will happen to Michael if she doesn't tell. She tries to explain things to her father, but is unsuccessful. In the park, one of Michael's "friends" says that she can buy crack cocaine for ten dollars. He is uncertain of this, but Smoke steals his wallet and tosses it to the girl, who runs off with it down an alleyway. Michael gives chase, but falls down a manhole with Smoke. There, they are greeted by Michelangelo, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy and Baby Gonzo. The Muppet Babies take Michael on a roller-coaster ride through a drug-inflicted human brain. When the ride is over, Michael realizes that the brain they just toured is his and that they are currently inside him. He is also about to fall off a skateboard. The Babies escape, but Michael and Smoke are left behind. Michael wakes up at the feet of Huey, Dewey, and Louie who, with the other characters (joined by Tigger), teach him Wonderful Ways to Say No, through a song. Michael wakes up in his own bedroom and thinks the whole experience never happened. At that moment, Corey comes into the room and tells him that Pooh wants to know why he never talks to their parents anymore. He tells her to tell Pooh to mind his own business and kicks her out of the room. Corey runs off in tears, and Michael regrets his behavior. However, Smoke comes out from under the bed and claims that he did the right thing. Michael points out that Corey is his little sister and that he doesn't know what's right anymore. As he stares into a mirror inside his marijuana box, his reflection is replaced with Alf's, who pulls him through the box into a hall of mirrors. Smoke tries to follow but is left behind. Inside the Hall of Mirrors, Alf shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he doesn't stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Alf takes him to see 'The Man in Charge' — Smoke. Corey and Pooh re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and tempts her to try the drug. When Pooh tries to persuade her otherwise, he is thrown into a cabinet by Smoke. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael then enters a horror-theme park, where, the Cartoon Characters try to help him, but, fail. Dewey almost crashes into Michael, Tigger and Baby Miss Piggy then come by, and, give Michael a floatation device to survive the water-ride, but, after that, Michael goes down to the sewers, where, Pooh tries to help him as well, but, failure comes. Giant Baby Miss Piggy accidentally swallows Michael from her drink, and, after realizing her mistake, spits Michael out. Michael then comes to a fortune-telling tent called "See Your Future", so, he thinks his future can tell him about his drugs, so, he asks the stall tender (Daffy Duck) to see his future for him. But, after a few seconds, Michael reveals to Daffy that he's using a Bowling Ball for a Crystal Ball. Michael replaces it, and, Daffy then shows Michael his future...it turns out to be Michael lying on his death bed, his face even more ravaged than when Alf showed it to him. He is horrified by the prospect of that being his future, but Daffy tells him that it can be avoided if he stops taking drugs. All the other Cartoon Characters then appear and become happy for Michael as he is starting to avoid and give up on drugs now. Michael runs out of a nearby door back into his bedroom, sfter the Cartoon Characters convince him, and, now completing their mission, they know Michael can handle avoiding drugs now...just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough". As he lands in a dump truck, Smoke vows to return. Michael sadly admits that Smoke is right, and that he will try to return. Corey agrees but says that "when he gets here, we'll be ready for him," to which the cartoon stars add a resounding agreement. The special ends with Michael and Corey going to tell their parents about his drug problem, while Pooh jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Part 2 7 year old Albert Phillip hardly ever gets notaced so he writes a note & puts it in his room then leaves. in the SpongeBob SquarePants Poster, a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock rings, waking him up in the morning. He tells his pet, Gary the Snail that he must be in good shape because this particular day is important. He jumps off his diving board, and lands in his pants. He goes to his exercise room and lifts a bar-weight (which is actually two stuffed animals). Afterwards, SpongeBob declares that he is ready. repeatedly saying, "I'm ready" while his neighbor and best friend, Patrick Star, cheers him on. SpongeBob finds the note & reads it. He is suprized. Quikly he Race back but Patrick runs into him. Then they Race out of the Poster. They wake evryone up (such as Romuald the Reindeer inside a framed picture, Spot as a Chicken Lamp, Phil, Lil and Angelica in a Rugrats Book, Sailor Moon as a Doll, Princess as a Toy and Wakko Warner in the Box). SpongeBob shows then the note (wich says Albert was running away & wishes he has never been born) & they all go out to help him (Princess, Phil and Lil stays at the house to take cover for Alberts parents & his big sister Alice). Albert meets with his only friend Robert at a video arcade then the door opens. Albert thinks its his dad but it was only Double D. he puts Robert in a cage & gets magic stuff to bring into the world in which he was never born. he explains to Albert if he was never born his family would have a hard time. He lets Robert go & tells Albert to go to pipe were some friend were waiting. Back at the house Albert's parents go out looking for him. Phil, Lil and Princess then come to life & tells Alice why Albert ran away & told her the cartoons will take care of evrything. Back in the fake world Albert gets grabbed by a hand in a pipe wich was Ickis, Oblina and Krumm. They tell him if he was never born they Just Monsters. Albert then is sent on a roller coaster were Plucky Duck were riding & They were operating. They explain that if he was never born they wouldent be popular. They ride explaining the life of his Friends. When Albert gets off Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf and Hefty Smurf explain their life then all the cartoon stars that were shown so far (Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner then appered) try convincing him to wish he was born (Robert trys to convince him to not but he was tied up w/ his plunger ear). Later Albert unties his friend & runs away were he ends up back in his room. His sister tries to convece him how to make his life better (Princess Phil & Lil) but Albert just ignores her throwing Lil into his toy box. Back to Front then apperes in his Larry-Mobile taking Albert for a ride leving Robet in Albert's room. Back to Front explains to Albert if he was never born he would just go falling into nothing throwing him off the car (wich turned into a rocket) were he falls with the cartoon stars doing wierd thing (like Patrick hooking Wile E. Coyote to a bungi making the crazy cannine get hurt) that drive him crazy. Later Alice says her life would have no meaning without her little bro. so Robert (who has been using Albert all this time) tries to make Alice say she wished she'd never been born. Soon (after jumping off Road Runner's back) Albert falls on a binch were Stimpy was sitting. He shows him a boy at school wanted to be the boy's friend but he was to shy to ask. He then shows Albert that Robert was using him all this time & showed him what he was trying to do to Albert's sis. Then all the cartoons came & told Albert that they carred about him maling the boy wish he was born & gets to the real world & saves his sister from Robert.He told them what Stimpy told him & he knew how to fix him. Sailor Moon (who was w/ all the other cartoons in a framed picture) then uses his maging poision & turns Robert into a cat for being so evil as Princess, Phil and Lil jumps into the picture to join the other cartoons. Voice cast *Joey Dedio - The Dealer and Robert *Townsend Coleman - Dad and Michaelangelo *Jonathan Winters - Papa Smurf (Part 2) *George C. Scott - Smoke *David Eccles - Krumm *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Nigel Planer - Romuald *Frank Welker - Slimer, Hefty Smurf and Baby Kermit *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin, Simon *Paul Fusco - ALF *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat *Lucille Bliss - Smurfette *Joe Alaskey - Plucky Duck *Charles Adler - Ickis *Danny Goldman - Brainy Smurf *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Jason Marsden - Michael *Laurie O'Brien - Mom and Baby Piggy *Russi Taylor - Baby Gonzo, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Don Messick - Papa Smurf (Part 1) *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Tara Strong - Spot *Neil Innes - Back-To-Front and Princess *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner *Janice Karman - Theodore *Lindsay Parker - Corey, Alice and Albert *Christine Cavanaugh - Oblina *Kath Soucie - Phil DeVille and Lil Deville *Linda Ballantyne - Sailor Moon *Wayne Collins, Aaron Lohr, Georgie Irene and Angella Kaye - Additional Voices Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring means Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Kids for Character. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios right here orlando we can fix The song and of Video is as an under when Julie Woo and Leon MacNeal, Barney, Baby Bop and B.J., Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, Babar, B1 and B2, Bump, The Cat in the Hat, Charlie Chalk, Dusty the Dinosaur, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, Garfield, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound, Huxley Pig, Johnson, Kino, Madeline, Ronald McDonald, Paddington Bear, Peter Rabbit, Pillsbury Doughboy, Pingu, Polkaroo, Popeye, Rosie and Jim, Scooby-Doo, Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt, Spot, SuperTed, Thomas the Tank Engine, Tommy Pickles, Winnie the Pooh, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck *Corey Hayes as Michael *Brittany Bentley as Sarah *Mark Augustine as Joey *Jaklyn Kenney as Maria *John Mountford as Patrick *Tessa Ludwick as Katie Trustworthiness *Sarah Boddy as Squeaky *Peter Brown as Alfred *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear *Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit *Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo *Martin Jarvis as Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull and Horace *Peter Linz as Skye Nakaiye *Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear *Rebecca Nagan as Rosie *Robin Stevens as Jim and Duck *Garry Scale as Johnson *Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff *Doug Scroope as Diesel Respect *Jeff Bergman as George Jetson and Pillsbury Doughboy *Jackson Beck as Bluto *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu, Roddy, Pingo, Pingg and Mr. Peng-Chips *Sir Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Jack Mercer as Popeye *Mae Questel as Olive Oyl *Patty Wirtz as B.J. *Bob West as Barney Responsibility *Max Beckford as Tim Jamal *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble *Renessa Blitz as Janet Perlstein *Daws Butler as Karlos K. Krinklebine *Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone (singing voice) *Perlstein Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon *Kristin Fairlie as Nicole *Pamelyn Ferdin as Sally *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese *Tony Frazier as Conrad *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Casey Kasem as Shaggy *Vanessa King as Chloe *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Marsha Moreau as Madeline *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Kelly Sheridan as Danielle *Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat *Tracey-Lee Smyth as Madeline *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Matthew *Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle *Stephanie Louise Vallance as Miss Clavel and Genevieve *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li Fairness *Kevin Brando as Schroeder *Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound *Simon Cadell as Bump, Birdie and Munch the Tortoise *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker *Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt *Shari Lewis as Herself, Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse *Bill Meléndez as Snoopy *Mark Ritts as Kino *Jeremy Schoenberg as Linus van Pelt *Mary Tunnell as Frieda Caring *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou *Vanessa Baden as Vanessa *Michael Bell as Chaz Finster and Drew Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *James Edward Coleman III as James *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Ron Daise as Ron *Natalie Daise as Natalie *Sara Makeba Daise as Sara *Shaina M. Freeman as Shaina *Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah *Armando Guerra as Armando *Philip Proctor as Howard Deville *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Sandie Lillingston as Amy *Nicholas Opolski as B2 *Taylor Owynns as Lulu *Jack Riley by Stu Pickles *Jeremy Scrivener as Morgan *Kath Soucie as Betty, Phil and Lil DeVille *Manolo Villaverde as Abuelo *Duncan Wass as B1 Citizenship *Corey Burton as Tom and Steve *Gregg Berger as Odie *Tara Charendoff as Celeste (Child) *Linda Gary as Helen *Dawn Greenhalgh as Queen Celeste *Derek Griffiths as SuperTed *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Thom Huge as Jon Arbuckle *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Gavin MaGrath as Babar (Child) *Lorenzo Music as Garfield *Jon Pertwee as Spotty *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar *Andrew Sabiston as Polkaroo *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Stuart Stone as Cousin Arthur *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Spot *Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk *Peter Yarrow as King Babar (singing voice) Copyrights *The Puzzle Place © 1994 Lancit Media Productions Ltd and Commarity Television of Southern California *Barney & Friends © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. *The Magic School Bus © Based on The Magic School Bus Book Series written by Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen © Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen. Copyright 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. Scholastic The Magic School Bus and Logo are trademarks and/or Registered trademarks of Scholastic inc. All Rights Reserved. *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises, inc. *Gullah Gullah Island © 1996 Viacom International Inc. *Babar's Triumph Provided Courtesy of Nelvana Ltd. Babar Characters and Jean de Brunhoff. Babar's Triumph Series © 1989 Nelvana Ltd in in track All Rights Reserved. Thanks to the Following Companies for The Contribution of Their Characters #Lancit Media Ltd - The Puzzle Place (Cecily Truett) #The Lyons Group - Barney and Friends (Sheryl Leach) #McDonald’s Corporation - Ronald McDonald (Pauia Lawkis, Jack Doepke) #Film Australia - Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends (John Patterson) #Ragdoll Productions - Rosie and Jim (Anne Wood) #Shari Lewis Enterprises - Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (Shari Lewis) #DIC Entertainment l.p. - Madeline (Andy Heyward) #Scholastic Productions, Inc. - The Magic School Bus (Deborah Forte) #Eddie Coker Productions inc. (Eddie Coker, Libby Beall Goff, Esther Rosenbaum) #KCET Pubec TV - Kino and Storytime (Pat Kunkel, Make Ritt, Barry Cherin) #Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD - SuperTed (Mike Young) #Britt Allcroft Productions - Thomas the Tank Engine (Britt Allcroft) #Nelvana Ltd - Babar (Michael Hirsch) #Pillsbury Company - Pillsbury Doughboy (General Mills and The J.M. Smucker Co) #Nickelodeon - Rugrats (Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó) #Nick Jr - Gullah Gullah Island (Brown Johnson) #Woodland Animations - Charlie Chalk (Ivor Wood) #Abbey Home Entertainment Distribution - Dusty the Dinosaur (Mike Croft) #TVOntario - Polka Dot Door's Polkaroo (Lorraine Cramp) #Dr. Seuss Enterprises - The Cat in the Hat #Paddington & Co. Ltd - Paddington Bear (Michael Bond) #Eric Hill/Salspot - Spot (Eric Hill) #The Pygos Group? - Pingu (Otmar Gutmann) #United Feature Syndicate - Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt (Charles M. Schulz) #Walt Disney Productions - Winnie the Pooh (Sherman Brothers) #Bump Enterprises - Bump (Queensgate Productions) #Hanna-Barbera - All the Characters (William Hanna and Joseph Barbera) #FilmFair - Huxley Pig (Rodney Peppé) #King Features Syndicate - Popeye the Sailor Man (Bobby London) #PAWS, Inc. - Garfield (Russes Ochosi, Susie Schallock) #Walter Lantz Productions - Woody Woodpecker (Cherry Davis) #Frederick Warne & Co - Peter Rabbit (Niamh Cusack) Previews #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Fun & Games #Sing & Dance With Barney #1-2-3-4 Seasons #It Time For Counting #Waiting for Santa #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise! Live! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Borrowers VHS #Franklin VHS #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #CATS - The Video Trailer #Groundling Marsh VHS #Joe Scruggs Live! #Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas